Can It, Will You?
Can It, Will You? is an episode of the 67th season. This episode introduces Fatty and Chef Meow, two characters who won the creator's final Vote or Die. Starring *Fatty and Chef Meow Featuring *Vanilla *Copper (Swoopy1116) Appearances *Quarantine *Lumpy *Chips Plot Fatty is seen eagerly waiting at a table in a kitchen, obviously waiting for food. Chef Meow enters the room with a dish underneath a metal cover. Fatty's ears perk up as his food is served to him; chicken parmesan with sauce. However, Fatty looks at his dish questionably. Chef Meow, soon after, gets worried that Fatty won't like it, but he tastes it and loves it. Chef Meow sighs as Fatty soon finishes his plate. He demands more and Ched Meow runs into the kitchen. He has everything except parsley. He rushes over to the supermarket in his car, accidentally running over a pigeon. Chef Meow is seen walking down an aisle full of herbs and spice. However, he is unable to find parsley. He sees a box full of parsley being carried out of the supermarket by Vanilla. Chef Meow quickly rushes after Vanilla, tripping on a can. The can slams against the aisle, tipping it over. The aisle falls on Lumpy, killing him. As Vanilla rides away on her bicycle, Chef Meow gets in his car and drives after her. Vanilla rides down a street and looks back to see Chef Meow behind her. Vanilla waves to her but then sees that he's picking up speed. Vanilla gasps and pedals faster. Chef Meow sighs and drives faster. Chef Meow stops at a red light to see Fatty running down a sidewalk towards Chef Meow's car. Chef Meow hisses in fear and drives past the red light. Copper sees Chef Meow speeding and drives after him. Chef Meow hears the siren and freaks out. Vanilla, not looking where she's going, drives into a fence. She goes flying off of her bike and flies into a rosebush, getting impaled by many rose thorns. Chef Meow gets out of his car and rushes towards the parsley. Fatty starts gaining speed as Chef Meow reaches it. Chef Meow quickly grabs it and gets back in his car to go home. Copper continues chasing after Chef Meow, who drives into a stop sign. The stop sign goes flying and decapitates Quarantine and Chips, who were standing at a bus stop. Chef Meow, not looking where he's driving, drives up a hill and drives through a billboard sponsoring something. He then lands on a roof and drives off it, blowing up. Copper sees this and does a fist-pump. Copper crashes into a building doing this. Fatty walks up to Chef Meow's remains and grabs the box of parsley, ending the episode. Deaths *Lumpy is crushed by a shelf. *Vanilla is impaled by thorns. *Quarantine and Chips are decapitated. *Chef Meow dies in an explosion. *Copper crashes into a building. Trivia *Quarantine is seen at the supermarket looking through an aisle with poisons. Quarantine is later seen exiting the supermarket when Chef Meow drives after Vanilla. **In the supermarket, Quarantine is seen on a magazine. *This is Fatty and Chef Meow's debut. *Originally, Vanilla was crushed by the shelf. This was changed because the creator thought a fan character deserved a bigger role. *The billboard is sponsoring a buttercup horse known as "Filly Neighs". He is obviously based off of famous actor Billy Mays, who died of a heart attack. Category:Season 67 Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes